Laisse moi te soigner
by 88Happy88Go88Lucky88
Summary: Creek . Craig le sait. Tweek a besoin d'aide et il est le seule à pouvoir le soigner, après tout ... Il l'aime tellement ... # mon resumé est nul je sais# psychotic-Craig Jespere n'appeurer personne !


HGL: Ouais heu ... voila quoi ... Un petit Creek ... quoi qu'un peut psychotique. Ouais Craig va pas trop bien dans sa tête UwU'' hehe zDD donc bref, c'est un one shot , je suis pas sur de tout ce que j'ai écrit et puis j'ai pas corrigé mes fautes parce que ... j'en avait pas envie ! Ouais je sais quelle magnifique raison ! ... bonne lecture dans un de mes chefs d'oeuvres poisseux à l'écriture et au style médiocre.

* * *

23 Novembre 2008

Quelque part dans un poste de police ... une télévision était allumée et une vidéo cassette s'apprêtait à jouer ...

oREC 29 Décembre 2005 - 14:08

Salut, mon nom est Craig Tucker. Ceci est une autre de mes si nombreuses vidéos, quoi que spéciale. Nous avons tous ce genre de trucs qui nous donne de l'inspiration. La semaine dernière, mon oncle Sergey Tucker est venus du Texas pour passer quatre jours de vacances auprès de nous. C'était vraiment chouette. Il nous avait rapporter des habits de cowboys de quoi faire un duos fatale avec mon costume d'astronaute. C'était également l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami Tweek. Tweek Tweak, oh chère tweek. Je l'aimais peut-être un peut plus que prévus, mais qui a-il de mal à aimer ? Après tout, c'est le cycle de la vie et je ne connaissais pas meilleur personne pour être a ses côters que moi même ! Le pauvre, il allait tellement mal, ses tics, ses hallucinations , ses cauchemars sa paranoïa et son stress. Il était évident que seul moi, Craig Tucker pouvait venir à son secour. Il avait de la chance de m'avoir. Malheureusement il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Après son anniversaire, j'ai pue observer Tweekers se rendre au Café Harbuck, qui était dirigé par ses parents. Il attendait devant la porte. Encore et encore, les minutes passèrent jusqu'ace qu'un certain Clyde Donovan arrive. Il avait toujours été un de mes meilleurs amis. Je n'aurais jamais penser qu'il me ferait un tel coup. Ce chère Donovan avait eu le culo de demander un rendez-vous avec Tweek. Il était évident que Clyde ne réussirait pas à aider Tweek pour ses problèmes. Ce stupide playboy ne pensait qu'à ses pantalon, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de Tweek. Pourtant, lui, il lui donnait un de ses sourires je vous dit. Un à vous faire fondre en moins de deux en pleins milieux d'une tempête hivernale glaciale. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'était tellement mieux dans tout les sens du terme. J'était plus beau, plus grand, plus fort et avec lui j'était plus gentil, aimable, attentionné, protecteur et toute les qualités possible pouvant faire de moi l'homme idéal pour ce petit blondinet, mais non. Il ne m'avait jamais souris de cette fason. Il n'avait jamais autant ris. Je ne l'avais jamais vus aussi heureux. Ce clyde avait beau être qu'un crétin fanatique de tacos, j'avais compris. J'avais trouvée la clé l'énigme était résolut. Le problème n'était pas Clyde, c'était Tweek. Plus précisément dans sa tête. Tout ses problème avaient dus affecter son sens de la raison. Il n'y avait aucune autre possibilités sinon cela ferais des lustres qu'il serait venus me voir , souriant de plus belles et nous aurions vécus heureux jusqu'à n'en plus voir les jours passés. J'avais pris ma décision j'allais régler tout ses problèmes. Tweek ne voudrais plus que moi et moi seul a ses côters.

La nuit suivante, j'avais insister pour que Tweek vienne dormir chez moi. C'était trop de pression pour lui alors il ne pus refuser. Je l'ai amener jusqu'au garage, il trouvait cela étrange, mais je l'avais rassuré, lui disant que c'était pour s'amuser un peut. Mon oncle et mes parents étaient partis dans la ville d'à côter pour jouer au casino et il ne reviendrais pas avant deux jours. Ma soeur Ruby dormais chez une de ses amies. Tout était parfait, mon plan marchais comme sur des roulettes. J'ai enssuite demander à mon blondinet préféré de s'asseoir sur une chaise qui étrangement, résidait au milieu du garage sous une lampe déjà allumée. Il s'assit sans faire trop de bruit. Je lui disait à quel point il était dévasté. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir comprendre. c'est lorsque je finis de l'attacher à la chaise qu'il commenca à paniquer.

Pourtant il n'avait rien à craindre, j'était la pour l'aider, moi. je lui sussurais des mots à l'oreille, a quel point j'était désolé pour lui et comment nous allions vivrent heureux. Je pris les outils de travail de mon oncle qu'il transportait toujours sur lui, en cas de crise et je pris un petit scalpel. Je forcais Tweek à mordre dans le drap que j'avais apporté d'avance avant de lui attaché derrière la tête. Son oeil droit tiquais toujours autant. Il devait trouver cela difficile, mais j'était la pour l'aider. Je pris le scalpel et l'avanca peut à peut vers son oeil. Il me regardais les yeux grands ouverts et effrayés. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait peur. Je pouvait entendre ses cris étouffés et voir les larmes montées dans ses yeux. Afin de le rassurer, je lui grattais l'arrière de la tête comme je l'aurais fait à un chat, ses larmes coulaient. Je m'était approcher pour lui donner des baisers afin de les effacées de son visage. Il était normal d'avoir peur. Guérir est un enorme changement. Il ne serait plus le même. Il n'aurait plus besoin de prendre de médicaments et il retrouverait la raison. Je lui enlèverais ses tics, l'empêcherais de trembler et lui donnerais toute ma vie. Il me regardait d'un air troublé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourir. Il n'était la que pour moi, et j'était la que pour lui. J'avais arrêter de lui caresser l'arrière de la tête et je tenais sa paupière droite fermement ouverte tout en continuant d'avancer le scalpel et voila. La première incision était faite. ou pus tôt, j'avais coupé sa rétine aussi facilement qu'un couteau tranchant du beurre. Il restait l'iris d'un vert emeraude. Le sang s'échapait du millieu ou la rétine avait été enlever. Il n'aurais plus besoin de voir à deux endroits en même temps. Moins de stress à s'y faire. J'entendais ses cris de douleurs étouffés. C'était tellement bon à entendre. C'était le cri de la guérison. Chaque cri me raprochais peut à peut de lui. J'était décidé à le rendre heureux. Je fis passer mes doigts et lui arrachas simplement l'oeil droit, coupant le fil de chair le connectant au blond. Il ne pourait plus tiquer de l'oeil droit si il n'en avait plus. Le sang coulait et coulait et coulait. Un tampon n'aurait sufit. Je pris un fil et une aiguille pour lui coudre la paupière droite afin qu'il ne puisse cligner.

Lorsque j'eu terminé, je pris une balle de pingpong trainant sur le plancher, dessinant un emoticone souriant. Mon tweekers laissait couler des larmes à n'en plus finir. C'était un peut drôle car il pleurait que d'un oeil. L'autre était vide, je lui enfonca alors la balle de ping pong dans l'orifice qui appartenait à son oeil droit. Le sang accumuler dans la cavitée, remplacé par un magnifique sourire s'échapait de la même fasson que ses larmes. C'était si magnifique de le voir sourire d'une fasson ou d'une autre. Cela le rendrais toujours souriant et heureux dans un sens. Le sourire jaune me trucidait du regard, mais il aidait tweek. Je le savais, il le rendait plus heureux et empêchait ses tics , quoi que si mignons, de dérenger son esprit. Je sus que cela lui ferait mal, mais je devait le faire.

Je lui sussurais mon nom, lui disant qu'il allait m'aimer, qu'il serait guérit et qu'il ne souffrirait plus grace à moi. Je lui disait à quel point il était chanceux d'être à mes côters et enfin, lui chuchoter mon nom pendant deux longues minutes afin qu'il n'ai que mon nom en tête jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Après s'est deux minutes, je pris des aiguilles, une dans chaque mains et les enfonças dans ses oreilles, lui défonçant les tympans mais que voulez-vous. J'allais le soigner. Il criait encore bien sure et moi je souriais, sachant que je serais la dernière chose qu'il ait entendue et que personne n'y changerais rien. Le liquide rouge et opaque s'échapait de ses deux orifices auditifs. Il n'aurait plus peur d'entendre des sons effrayants, il n'entendrait plus rien, seul mon nom résonant dans son esprit encore et encore.

Je descendis plus bas vers sa chemise verte, j'aurais pue descendre plus bas, mais c'est mal de profiter des gens qui appellent à l'aide. Je repris le scalpel utilisé avant et je fis quelques lignes droites et courbes par-ci par-là sur son ventre lisse. Le sang coulais toujours a flo d'un peut partout et lorsque j'eu finis, on pouvaient clairement voir mon nom complet inscrit sur son corps Les nerfs ou j'avais passé l'empêchais de faire trembler tout son corps et du à la tonne de sang, il devenait de plus en plus calme.

Je repris pour la dernière fois le fil et une autre aiguille. J'avais ensuite détaché le drap. Il ne criait pas. Il devait être figé de peur. La peur de me perdre surement ? Evidemment. Je l'aimais tellement cela ne pouvait être que réciproque. Je pris ses lèvre. Je l'avais embrassé. Moi Craig Tucker, son sauveur, je venais de lui donner le baiser de grace qui ne pouvait être que son premier. Je ne voulait pas aller trop loins. Nous avions pleins de temps encore devant nous. Je me contentais de coudre ses lèvres. Je finis par faire un petit noeud afin que le fil ne s'enlève pas.

Il ne crierait plus. Il pouvait gémir, mais crier ou parler lui ferait plus mal qu'autre chose. Il n'aurait plus aucun moyen d'exprimer sa peur que par ses larmes. Elle coulait encore. Des larmes de joie je suppose Il était finalement guérit même si il ne restait qu'une seule étape afin de mettre fin à son périple. Je m'était reculé d'environ un mètre afin de contempler mon oeuvre, celle qui faisait de moi ce que j'était aujourd'hui. Je l'aimais tellement. Son sourir cousus à jamais, l'oeil similaire, l'autre remplie de larmes de joie, ses oreilles saignant la chance et son ventre portant mon nom en signe d'affection et d'appartenance. Je n'avais jamais vue quelque chose d'aussi magnifique. J'aurais pue le contempler pendant des heures et des heures, mais il fallait terminer tout cela. Je devais le soigner une fois pour toute. Ainsi vous êtes la à regarder une vidéo de moi qui explique une des grandes étapes de ma vie. Sachez que ou vous avez trouvez cette vidéo, il y a le corps de celui que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours à deux mètres en direction du nord. Evidement inutile d'essayer de me retrouver, d'ici ce temps il y aura longtemps que j'aurais changer de nom...

Des hommes vêtus de noir, portant un badge de policier regardais attentivement ¸la video. Une chochotte pleurait le sort du pauvre garçon qui avait subit toute les horreurs de ce fameux Caig. Un autre homme, outré c'était exclamer: '' viens-il de nous montrer un doigt ? ''. Evidemment ils ignoraient que la chose n'était pas terminée. Un autre policier était la. Il était plus éloigné dans le fond de la salle. Il portait un chullo bleu, ce type de tuque à la péruvienne ornée d'une boule de laine jaune. Il allait bientôt pouvoir rejoindre son amour perturbé dans les profondeurs, mais il n'avait rien terminé, que di-je. JE n'avais rien terminé. Il y avait encore quelqu'un qui devait payer. Un certain Donovan qui avait osé perturbé la seule personne qui comptait vraiment dans sa vie...

HGL: Je sais que c'était bizarre, mais ce n'est qu'un prototype. M'enfin ... oui et non ... cela reste difficile à expliquer ... Et je suis désolé ! Les personnages n'ont pas vraiment leur personnalitées, ou plutôt, pas du tout. ... Je me dégoute un peut moi même . Pas trop non plus , car j'ai écrit sa pour deux personnes spécifiques, mais quand même TTwTT ...


End file.
